


Sentimental Anal Bees

by Defnotmeyo



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defnotmeyo/pseuds/Defnotmeyo
Summary: Sometimes, you gotta go south.  Short, dirty ficlet.





	Sentimental Anal Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, you read the title correctly, no typo there. This is one of my first forays into smut and well, I definitely have taken an unconventional route. As the title suggests - here be non-vanilla. If that ain't your alley, you may want to skip. And yes, this was a response to an odd Tumblr discussion; I don't typically spend time figuring out how to include both bees and anal sex, so please don't send help or the police.

The slide up. The slide down. Slick slick slick. The sound is slick. 

The feel. 

Unbelievable. 

He cannot quite believe he does this to her. This specifically. 

Because she is oh my fucking god wet.

Belly down back arched madness and he has this weird possessiveness that forces him to tap his dick once, twice, on her ass before slicking himself back and forth across her clit, teeth in her shoulder, pecs grinding her shoulder blades. 

He's done her doggy but this isn't doggy this is... this is historic. And as he moves deeper, deeper from her clit, back-tracing with the head of his cock, hip action back and forth, he gets an idea. 

So palm on trap, face to pillow, he pushes his luck a bit further south. Her sharp inhale, full nostril breath, tells him what he needs to know. 

"Mulder..."

"Mmm..."

He's pussy drunk. He runs his fingers around her, between her, through her, headed south. She's got all the lube he needs.

She ughs, but it isn't uncomfortable. 

One look over her shoulder, his eyes dilated maximally, his slightly larger pupil, the hazel ring fading to black around it. She's gone. "Go with it, Mulder."

A groan. A nudge. A push, and he is in. Slow slow slow. They hang on tight. 

He is so taken, so taut, and she is so fucking tight, he can't support himself above her. He collapses down, thrusting in, feeling every inch of himself. "Oh fuck... fuck me..."

Her hand is back and through his hair. "Yeah fuck me, Mulder."

He holds back cumming. He wraps his hand around her chest and she thrusts down. "Yeah?"

Neither last much past.

But he maintains himself in her, licking possessively up her neck, and she contents herself under his weight. 

He can feel her giggle and this is what he loves most. Of all the Dana Scullys he imagined in bed, playful wasn't one and she's surprised him in two months. He nips her, rough. 

"What?"

"I just..." she giggles again. "This has all been rather sentimental... for anal."

He pops her with his hips and she sucks in. "I can show you sentimental." He turns her enough to kiss her.

"Hmm... at least, this time, there are no bees."

He thrusts a little harder. No bees in this bedroom. 

He might be closer to 40 than 30. But the gods themselves couldn't stay soft in Dana Scully's ass. No bees in this bedroom...


End file.
